Hideyoshi Kinoshita
Hideyoshi Kinoshita (木下 秀吉''Kinoshita Hideyoshi'') is a 2nd grade high school student in Fumizuki Gakuen. He is a classmate of Akihisa since 1st grade. He is the fraternal twin brother of Yuuko, the class ambassador of Class A. Because he is a fraternal twin, he looks like his sister, except for his male body. The only difference in their appearance is their hairstyle. He is one of the rarely found people with ordinary minds in Class F, but because of that he's often pressured by his classmates. According to his grandpa's words, he is owner of an unbelievable beauty, so much that he's often called a girl--but really, he is a fine man. His loveliness even nominated him in the list of 'Guys who would look good in girl's outfit' sponsored by the Journalism club, but was dropped from the ranking after all, 'unfair' being the reason. At the end even girls come to forget his real gender, leaving Akihisa as the only one who recognizes him as a guy (though sometimes even Akihisa sees him as a girl, because of his appearance). And as a result of his friends (both male and female) wanting him to change (into sports clothes, etc.) in the girls changing room while he doesn't (him being a guy), he often changes separately altogether. For example, in case of a training camp (for the safety of his own and the others) he is given a private separate dressing room and bathroom. Throughout the school, there is even a rumor that Hideyoshi is actually of the 3rd gender, dubbed "Hideyoshi". As in Akihisa's case, Hideyoshi's photos are secretly sold and bought--the price of his photo being 5 times higher than photos of Akihisa in girl outfits. He feels regretful for the fact he is not treated as a guy by many. However, looking at how he blushes his face when treated as the opposite sex by Akihisa, delights when is called a fool's friend, puts in tackles that are subtly off the point--it seems he doesn't hate it so much either. As a conclusion, this person is too not so normal at all. He takes part in the Drama club, and his specialty is vocal mimicry--be that a girl's or a boy's voice. Even though in many cases he is not too willing to act, once the situation starts he perfectly deals with his given role, thanks to his excessive drama spirit. Part of the reason why he is in Class F is because he got himself absorbed too much into drama and couldn't keep up the grades. It seems he is especially weak in Classic Literature. In contrast to his lovely outlook, he has an extremely strong stomach('Steel Stomach' as called by himself) that can even take in a potato seed. However even such stomach cannot stand against Mizuki's mighty lunch. His name originates from 'Toyotomi Hideyoshi' and his old name 'Kinoshita Toukichirou'. His Shōkanjū(summoned beast)'s equipments are blue pants and Naginata. Occult version is Nekomata (ghost cat girl), obviously influenced from the nature 'Cuteness'. As a side note he ranked 1st place of Male Characters, and also 10th of the Female Characters from 2009 version of "Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! (このライトノベルがすごい!)", scoring a cumulative 2nd place from all characters--a truly impressive result. Category:Characters Category:Class F